


Paper Hearts

by Arekuzanra



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Post L&L, Post-Series, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arekuzanra/pseuds/Arekuzanra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles based around a 30-day prompt list. Prompts 1-15 will be posted together, and Prompts 16-30 will be posted gradually. </p><p>Predominantly Asbel/Richard, with some Asbel/Cheria sprinkled in when necessary. Each chapter will have its own individual warnings. Chapters are not in chronological order and will bounce around. Most drabbles will not be connected with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

It was raining in Lhant. The young lord stood at the window of his office, looking out to watch the rain as it fell against the glass. Over the soft pitter patter of the rain, he could hear the sounds of people moving about the manor. Maids preparing warm beds, baths, and meals for the occupants of the manor, soldiers making small talk in the lobby outside the office. He could even hear Sophie’s soft voice as she spoke to someone, likely Frederic or even Lady Kerri if he had to take a guess.

The auburn haired man wasn’t alone. Up until just a few minutes ago, he’d been working on some paperwork at his desk with the king of Windor himself. Richard had come from Barona to pay a visit to his friends in Lhant while on his way to the Fendelian border. He wanted to spend an evening in the presence of friends while he had a little bit of time to spare. It wasn’t often that Richard was able to make such social visits, so Asbel took what he could even if he, himself, was busy going over the latest deficit reports and listening to the requests of the people of Lhant.

“Something on your mind?” He heard the smooth, sultry voice come from behind him, hearing Richard’s footsteps as the king approached him.

“Everything,” Asbel responded with a chuckle. “Just trying to clear my mind at this point before I go crazy.”

He lifted his hand to gently touch the cool glass of the window. He could almost feel the pressure of the raindrops as they hit the window. He wished his office faced out toward the courtyard so he could see the fountains and Sophie’s flowers. The view outside his window was simple enough and allowed for little distraction, which was both a blessing and a curse.

A larger hand reached forward and took the hand that was pressed against the window. He felt Richard’s chest press against his back, his other arm reaching down to grasp Asbel’s other hand. He brought the two hands in front of Asbel, his palms pressed against the back of Asbel’s hands as he held them face up. His thumbs wrapped around to brush over the auburn haired man’s palms slowly.

“You have such nice hands, Asbel. It’s a shame that you’ve been having to use them to write reports and sign documents rather than more pleasurable activities,” the blonde haired man purred against his ear. Asbel shivered, his head leaning back to press against Richard’s shoulder as his eyes slid shut. Richard’s mouth moved from the man’s ear down to his neck, pressing gently against the skin in a soothing manner.

A knock at the door caused both men to jump. Richard stepped a comfortable distance away and Asbel turned, swallowing with flushed cheeks as he composed himself.

“Enter,” he called once he regained control of his voice.

The elderly butler opened the door to step inside. “My apologies for any interruption, Master Asbel, Your Majesty,” Frederic addressed both men before turning his gaze back to Asbel. “Lady Kerri wished me to inform you that she will be expecting your presence at dinner this evening since his majesty is here.”

Asbel had figured as much. Kerri liked to have large meals prepared whenever Richard was in town. He still wasn’t sure if she did this because Richard was Asbel’s friend, or if she was trying to impress the king, or both… but he supposed it didn’t hurt anything. It certainly allowed him to get his fill.

“Thank you, Frederic,” Asbel said with a small bow of his head. Frederic gave a lower bow of his own before speaking again.

“Was there anything I can bring you until then?”

Asbel shook his head. “No, thank you.”

The man bowed once more before departing, pulling the door shut behind him. Asbel breathed a soft sigh before turning to look back at his companion.

“Sorry about that…”

Richard merely smiled, reaching out to gently take Asbel’s hand in his.

“Nonsense. You’re a very popular man. I am just lucky to be able to even have a moment of your attention.”

Asbel blushed. “Stop that,” he mumbled, but made no motion to move away or take his hand from Richard’s. The taller man simply smiled, grasping Asbel’s hand tighter as he pulled him close.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

They were in Fendel. It didn’t take much convincing, but the king of Windor managed to get the lord of Lhant to accompany him up to the Fendelian capital for his meeting with the chancellor. At first, it was “Accompany me to the border?” and then became “I’ll come with you to Vekanik.” Which eventually became “Huh, we’re at the mountain pass.” By then, Asbel resigned himself to accompanying Richard across the highlands to Zavhert.

Asbel was pretty used to the cold overall. While Lhant wasn’t as far north as the Fendelian capital, it shared a border with the country and it would often bring cold winter winds down Mt. Zavhert to the small town of Lhant. Not to say he wasn’t cold, but he could manage with a few layers of clothes.

The same couldn’t be said, however, for the king of Windor himself. They had situated at the inn to rest for the evening. Richard would be seeking audience with the chancellor in the morning given how late they’d arrived in the capital. A messenger was sent ahead up to give word to the chancellor of the king’s arrival, but the man had been so cold that they decided it would be best to get him situated in front of a fire at the inn rather than trying to make other arrangements.

“I… I don’t see how you can’t be freezing, Asbel,” Richard said with a shiver from where he sat in front of a freshly prepared fire in his room. Asbel had come to the king’s room to see how he was doing now that they were settled. 

Asbel chuckled. “Winters in Lhant can get pretty cold,” he replied as he crossed the room. 

He smiled fondly at seeing the king wrapped up in so many layers of blankets while sitting in front of a fire. He moved to stand next to the man, holding his hands out in front of him to warm them with the fire. He felt a gentle tug at his pant leg and he looked down to see Richard looking up at him, his hand wrapped around the fabric of Asbel’s pants at his calf.

“What is it, Your Highness?” he asked. He watched Richard roll his eyes and tug again. Asbel simply grinned as he shifted to sit down next to the blonde. Within seconds, Richard opened up his blanket cocoon and pulled Asbel into it so the auburn haired man was bundled up with him, sitting between Richard’s legs with his back pressed to the other man’s chest.

“You know you don’t have to address me so formally when we’re alone, my dear Asbel,” Richard muttered against Asbel’s ear. Shivers ran down Asbel’s spine at the words for reasons other than the cold. He felt arms wrap around him to pull him tighter against the man’s chest as the blankets wrapped more securely around them.

“Starting to warm up, Richard?” Asbel asked after a moment, a small smile on his lips as he looked over his shoulder at the man.

“A little. But you will need to stay here to ensure I don’t freeze to death overnight,” Richard replied as he cuddled Asbel closer to him, like a child cuddling a stuffed animal.

Asbel simply laughed, leaning his head back to rest against Richard’s shoulder. “Alright alright,” he said in mock surrender. Asbel most certainly would never turn down an opportunity to spend a night with his king.


	3. Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it really isn't established that movies are a thing in the ToG universe, I will be using a theatrical stage show instead.

“It was so nice of Richard to invite us all to come see a show put on by the Barona Academy of Theatrics,” Cheria said with a smile as the group of six walked through the streets of Barona together. It had been quite some time since the group had gathered together in a casual environment.

“I’m rather surprised to see the captain and Asbel here, even if it was an invitation extended by the king,” Hubert commented, pushing his glasses up with his middle finger.

“I’ll admit, I’m not one for theater, but the king seemed so excited at the opportunity to have us all gathered together that I couldn’t bring myself to decline,” Malik replied, running his fingers through his hair as he followed behind the group of young adults.

“What’s that supposed to mean anyway, Hubert?” Asbel piped up with a frown. Hubert simply sighed and shook his head.

They arrived at the theater within a few minutes of turning off the main street. The blonde haired man stood surrounded by a few guards and some admirers. When he spotted his group of friends, a wide smile spread on his lips and he took a few long strides over to greet them.

“I’m glad that all of you could make it tonight,” he said, looking at his formally dressed companions. Even Pascal and Malik were all dressed up, though Richard was sure Cheria had something to do with that. Cheria seemed to play the team mom when it came to their small group.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Your Highness,” Asbel said with a grin. Richard caught his gaze and unspoken words passed between them as Richard smiled at him before turning his gaze back along to the group.

“Let us head inside and get situated in the royal booth.”

Richard led the group through the halls of the theater until they came upon a set of stairs guarded by a few knights. They moved aside to let the party pass and start up the stairs. At the top, the door was opened to them and a few short rows of seats were revealed. The box itself was situated to the west wing of the building and had a spectacular view of the stage below.

“Asbel, I want to sit with you and Charia,” Sophie spoke up softly next to him.

“Of course, Sophie,” he replied with a smile.

Malik situated himself at the end of the row, followed by Hubert and Pascal. To Pascal’s left, Cheria took her seat and Sophie next to her. That left Asbel and then finally the king himself. They filled the entire front row, leaving the rows behind them empty.

“Have you ever been to a theater performance, Sophie?” Richard asked, leaning forward a bit to look at the lavender haired girl. She shook her head. “You’ll be in for a treat, then.” He gave her a smile, which she excitedly returned as the lights began to dim.

The performance began with a brief prologue of the antagonist taking the stage. Asbel wasn't sure what the whole story was supposed to be about, but he remembered Richard telling him it was one of his more favorite stage shows. His eyes watched the performers carefully, his ears perking up to pick up their voices. He was so engrossed with the scene before him that he jumped a little when he felt something touch his left hand.

He turned his gaze to look down at his hand where he found long fingers gently caressing the back of his hand. His eyes drew up to look at Richard, but the king’s eyes were focused on the stage in front of them. Cheeks warming, Asbel’s gaze rose back up to watch the stage, but he shifted his hand to allow his fingers to tangle with the king’s. Their hands were hidden low, beneath the arm rest of the seat that separated them, so neither was too particularly concerned about being seen, especially with the lights dimmed around them.

The story that unfolded on the stage was that of a heroic protagonist that swore to save the kidnapped princess at any cost. Asbel figured it to be a cliché played out often, but he was surprised as he watched the protagonist proceed through his journey with his companions, and watching how his closest companion spoke of unrequited love between himself and the hero. 

“Even if I cannot have his love, I swear to protect him no matter where our journey takes us,” the companion spoke to the audience during a soliloquy.

And in the end, it saddened Asbel to see the hero save the princess and swear his love to her rather than his faithful companion. He felt Richard’s fingers tighten around his. He wondered if Richard had felt the same way about Asbel when Asbel had told him that Cheria was coming to live with him. Asbel’s fingers tightened around Richard’s in return. Richard knew it was Asbel’s duty as the lord of Lhant to take on a wife and produce an heir, just as Richard himself would one day have to do as the King of Windor. Asbel just hoped that Richard didn’t think that his love was unrequited like the young companion of the story.

The show ended and applause shook the walls of the theater as the performers took their bow. 

~*~

The group was welcomed to stay in the guest rooms of the castle that evening. Pascal insisted that Sophie and Cheria stay with her that night to have a girl’s night, much to the dismay of Hubert who had been hoping to attempt to spend the evening with the Amarcian woman. This gave Asbel the freedom, though, to escape to the king’s chambers that evening once most were locked away in their rooms.

Richard looked over his shoulder as he unhook his cape from his shirt, smiling. He’d been expecting the lord.

“Did you enjoy the show, Asbel?” he asked as he hung the cape over a hook next to his large closet. The auburn haired man nodded.

“Yeah, it was really interesting,” he replied, his voice a bit distant. Richard frowned.

“Is something wrong?”

“The side plot… With the hero’s companion…” Asbel trailed off. Maybe he was just reading too much into it. He may be oblivious most of the time, but there was just something about the way that character’s emotions were portrayed on the stage that struck a chord in Asbel’s chest.

A warm, soothing smile came to Richard’s lips as he crossed the room to stand in front of his companion. “I was wondering what you would think of that. You seem troubled by it, though.”

“I just… I hope that you don’t feel like his companion did. Like your love is unrequited.”

Richard grinned, his hands reaching up to cup Asbel’s face as their foreheads pressed together.

“It warms my heart to hear you say that.”

Asbel did not return to his room until shortly before sunrise.


	4. On a Date

“I hope everything is to your liking, Your Highness,” the proprietress said with a formal bow of her head to the king of Windor that sat before her. The man smiled, waving his hand in front of him.

“Everything looks wonderful. I look forward to trying everything, especially since Asbel speaks so highly of this place,” he responded. The woman flushed and gave another bow before telling the men to enjoy their meal as she hurried off to attend to another table back in the main area of the inn.

Asbel Lhant sat across from Richard as the men prepared to start into their meals. They were in a sectioned off part of the inn that was most often used for visiting officials that were looking for a place to discuss business over a meal. As far as the innkeepers were aware, Asbel and Richard were using the area for just that. The proprietress was a bit confused as to why they wished to use the inn instead of Asbel’s personal office back at Lhant Manor, but Richard had spoken up telling her that he was interesting in trying some of the wonderful food he’d been hearing all about and the woman all but fell to pieces in an attempt to please their king.

However, what the innkeepers didn’t know was the two men were dining together for much more intimate purposes. This evening marked one year since the two men had begun to see each other in secret. Though both men had duties to their homes and lineages to produce heirs, it didn’t stop them from wanting to spend time with one another as more than just friends. 

Asbel wrinkled his nose as he watched the king spread the natto along a piece of bread.

“I have no idea how you can eat that stuff,” he said with a shake of his head as he picked up his spoon to dig into his curry plate.

“It is one of my few guilty pleasures, Asbel. I think you would really like it if you gave it a chance,” Richard replied as he bit into the toast.

“Yeah yeah.” It was the same discussion every time. Asbel was perfectly content to stick with his curry. He was definitely a fan of the way they made it at the inn. He believed it was the grated apples that they included in the mix that made it taste sweet and so much more appealing than the way it was made by the cooks at the manor.

Their conversation remained on safe subjects since who knew who might be listening as they passed by. The proprietress came by frequently to refill their drinks and clear up any empty plates. It wasn’t long before they were finished up and Richard reached into the pouch tucked into his pocket to drop some gald onto the table’s edge. He knew they would refuse to accept payment if he offered to pay for the meal, but he did want to leave behind something for their hospitality.

The two rose from the table and they departed from the inn together into the cool evening. They walked close together but neither dared reach for the other no matter how much they wanted to. They chatted casually with comfortable silences in between as they made their way for the Lhant’s northern entrance to start up Lhant Road.

Their destination was a familiar one. It had been quite some time since the pair had been able to get the opportunity to visit the location given their lack of time being the lord of Lhant and the king of Windor. The location had a special place in their hearts for many different reasons, the most important reason being it was the place they had made their friendship pact over eight years ago.

They started up Lhant Hill together, avoiding the small monsters that wandered the location. The monsters paid little attention to them, more afraid of the pair than the pair was afraid of them. They scampered away as the two men passed along, continuing further up the path until they came upon the large clearing.

The flowers were just as beautiful as they’d been the day Asbel had found Sophie lying among them. The moonlight bathed them with gentle light and the eleth that flowed through the flowerbeds made the flowers glow softly as Asbel walked through them. They walked together to the tree where they’d carved their names so many years ago. Asbel’s hand reached out to gently touch the engraved letters, his index finger slowly tracing Richard’s name.

Now that they were alone, Richard did not hesitate to slide up behind the auburn haired man, pressing his chest to the man’s back as he draw his hand along Asbel’s arm. The palm of his hand pressed to the back of Asbel’s hand, his finger resting along the finger Asbel was using to trace the name. Their hands moved over to slowly trace Asbel’s name, and then down to trace Sophie’s.

“I have an idea,” Richard murmured softly against Asbel’s ear. He shifted to take Asbel’s hand with his opposite hand and led the man around to the other side of the tree, the side not so often visited. There was enough space behind the tree that they’d be able to comfortably sit when they were ready. Richard reached for a rock on the ground and stepped forward to start carving into the tree.

“What’re you doing?” Asbel voiced curiously, trying to look over the blonde man’s shoulder.

“Hold on.”

After a moment, Richard stepped back to reveal a small heart he’d drawn with the initials R.W. He held his hand out to Asbel, offering the rock to him. Asbel accepted it before staring at the blank spot inside the heart to the right of the initials Richard had carved. He stepped forward, adding a small plus sign before carving in his own initials, A.L.

“There,” Asbel said with a smile as he finished and took a step back. Richard extended his hand back to Asbel again before speaking.

“Let us make a new pact here tonight. A pact that so long as our names remained carved into this wood, our love will remain as eternal.”

Asbel felt his cheeks warming up, but a smile spread across his lips as he reached his hand out to accept Richard’s.

“From now on, no matter what happens…” Asbel started.

Richard smiled, recognizing those words as if they’d been spoken just yesterday.

“I will always love you,” Richard finished, his voice gentle.

They sat at the base of the tree together, looking out into the water as the night went on. Richard’s back rested up against the bark itself, his long legs spread just enough so Asbel could sit between them with his back against Richard’s chest. The blonde wrapped his arms around Asbel’s middle, burying his face in the smaller man’s neck as he took in his scent.

They sat together until the sun began to slowly peek up from the horizon.

“The sun’s coming up,” Richard said quietly against a sleepy Asbel’s ear. Heterochromatic eyes slowly fluttered open to look across at the horizon where he could see the shimmer of the water as the sunlight hit it. They were silent for the few moments it took for the sun to further peek over the horizon before Asbel finally spoke.

“I’ll remember this view, and this day, for the rest of my life…”

Richard grinned, pressing his lips against the auburn haired man’s jawline.

“That’s my line,” he teased, causing Asbel to chuckle and turn his head to look up at the man behind him.

“You were too slow,” he teased in return before he found Richard’s mouth pressed against his. His eyes fluttered shut as he accepted the kiss. Their time left together was limited as the sun continued to ascend up into the sky so they would make the most of it before it was time to go back.


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoilers for end of Tales of Graces and parts of L&L.

Asbel sat in the king’s study as they shuffled through mountains of papers. Now that they were no longer fighting monsters and trying to save their planet from Fodra, there had been a lot of paperwork that had built up. Most of the paperwork belonged to the king himself with his most recent efforts to mend the relations between Windor, Fendel, and Strahta after a completely different set of events, but Asbel had his own fair share of paperwork he had to work on between requests from the citizens of Lhant, negotiations with Fendel as to their border, negotiations with Strahta as to their cryas issues, and negotiations with Barona for assistance in dealing with the two other countries.

“You know, I think life was easier when we were fighting Little Queens,” Asbel said with a sigh as he flipped a few papers, cross referencing a paragraph from one page with another. As much as he’d love to just sign his signature and move on, he knew some of the information actually needed to be retained in the event it was brought up to him at a later date.

“You get used to it after some time,” Richard replied from his side, reaching out to gently pat Asbel’s shoulder.

Asbel jumped at the contact, his cheeks turning a light pink. Lately, he’d been starting to feel strange whenever he came into physical contact with the king. He wasn’t really sure what had prompted these strange feelings, but he’d noticed them start up around the time that Richard had been freed from Lambda’s influence, which was also around the same time that Lambda had entered Asbel’s body. Part of him wondered if it had anything to do with Lambda’s connection to both men, but whatever the case… It was starting to get tough to keep himself in check when alone with the blonde haired man.

“Something the matter, Asbel?” The voice shook Asbel from his thoughts and he swallowed before turning his attention back to the paperwork in front of him.

“N-no, I’m fine,” he manage to force out before he picked up the pen to sign his name. Just as he finished crossing the t in his last name, he felt strong hands touch his shoulders. He hadn’t even noticed Richard had risen from his seat and now the man’s hands were gently rolling over his shoulders.

“You’re really tense. I know the paperwork can get a little out of hand, but you mustn’t let it stress you out so much,” the man’s deep voice spoke behind him.

Asbel felt himself tense up more at first, which only encouraged the hands along his shoulders and neck to work harder in an attempt to help him relax. Heterochromatic eyes slowly slid shut as he started to feel himself begin to relax. Richard must have magical hands or something…

The thought flustered Asbel all over again and he jerked to sit up before moving to stand. He felt the hands drop from his shoulders. He could almost hear Richard frown before the man spoke.

“What’s wrong, Asbel?”

“N-nothing. I’m fine, really.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

Asbel wasn’t really sure what to say. It hadn’t really been a problem up until recently. The entire time they’d been out on their journey to find the source of the new monsters and save their planet from Fodra, Asbel had been distracted by the journey itself that he was able to quell the strange feelings as they rose up in his chest. Without an adequate distraction, every touch, every word, every look… Everything about Richard seemed to set his body on fire in some new way.

But why did he feel this way? He’d asked Cheria to come live with him, proposing to her as a good heir to the Lhant family name should. He was going to marry her and they were going to have kids and fulfill Asbel’s duty as the Lord of Lhant. So why was he feeling these strange feelings toward the king instead of Cheria?

“Asbel?”

“I… I think I need some air.”

Asbel started to move away from his seat to move to the other side of the desk when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He jumped and turned to look up at the frowning man.

“Asbel… Please talk to me.”

Asbel swallowed, the pleading look in Richard’s eyes sending shivers down his spine. Asbel couldn’t tell him what was really going through his head… The feelings simply would not be reciprocated. Richard was the king of Windor with his own duty to the Windor legacy and his lineage. He would surely be seeking out potential brides to settle down with and produce and heir of his own.

The very last thing he would be doing was thinking about his best friend as anything more than his best friend.

Asbel jumped as he felt Richard’s hand slide away from his wrist only to take his hand, lacing their fingers together as he pressed their palms together.

“You’re really worrying me, Asbel…” Richard said with a frown. Asbel swallowed, his eyes falling on their bound hands. The mere sight sent his heart fluttering hard in his chest as he slowly drew his eyes to look back up into Richard’s golden amber ones.

“I… It’s kind of hard to explain… And a little weird,” he finally said after a moment.

“I’m willing to listen if you think you can try to put it into words?”

Asbel’s gaze dropped again, his confidence falling along with it. There was no way he was going to be able to fess up. He didn’t want it to cause a rift in their friendship… But he also knew that things weren’t going to get better unless he either said something or just avoided Richard completely.

The latter option was completely out of the question.

“I… I’ve been having these strange thoughts and feelings lately…” he started, his eyes remaining averted as he nervously clutched Richard’s hand. “I thought they would go away after some time, or maybe just fade when Lambda finally went back to sleep…”

He could hear the way Richard’s breath hitched with concern and the blonde man cut in. “You’re not feeling urges to… hurt yourself or others, are you?”

The fear in Richard’s voice caused Asbel’s eyes to immediately draw back up. He could see the same fear and concern reflected in Richard’s eyes and Asbel felt guilt for having worried the man with his poor choice of words.

“N-no! Not at all. In fact… It’s sort of the opposite.” He tried to maintain eye contact for as long as he could, but the admission caused him to turn his eyes to the side, his cheeks warming up again.

“The opposite?” Richard’s tone was hesitant and confused.

“Y…Yeah… As in, I’ve been having weird feelings… for you.”

There was a brief silence that fell between them. Asbel was afraid to look back at the man in front of him until he felt Richard’s grip on his hand tighten. Slowly, he drew his gaze to look back at Richard’s face to find the worry and concern washed away and replaced with a warm smile and eyes that were full of realization and understanding.

“Weird feelings as in romantic feelings?” he dared to ask. Asbel swallowed, forcing himself to keep his eye contact as he nodded.

“I-I think so…”

Richard was quiet for a moment and Asbel wasn’t sure if he should try to take back what he said or just change the subject before Richard spoke up again.

“Are you feeling anxious about these feelings because you’re uncomfortable with them?”

Asbel thought the question over for a moment before shaking his head. “I don’t think so… They’re just… confusing, I guess is the best way to put it.” Richard gave a small nod. Asbel took the encouragement and kept speaking. “Especially since I’m supposed to be feel this way toward Cheria, but I don’t. I mean, she’s one of my closest friends and definitely the only girl I’d ever want to consider marrying… but I still don’t think I have the right kind of feelings for her. And then I’m having these feelings for you and… I don’t know.” His gaze finally dropped again.

Richard raised his other hand to gently tuck under Asbel’s chin, drawing the man’s gaze back up to him.

“Do you think these would be feelings you would like to pursue?”

“Huh?” Asbel blinked. Had he really heard Richard right.

“Do you want to pursue these feelings?”

“But… What about…”

Richard smiled, his hand moving up to gently caress the auburn haired man’s cheek.

“It doesn’t have to be anything serious, nor does it have to be anything that anyone has to know about. If you’d like to pursue these feelings, then I would be more than happy to help you.”

Asbel blinked again. “A-Are you sure…?”

“Of course. If we’re being completely honest with one another, I’ve had certain feelings for you myself. However, since you were pursuing a relationship and potential marriage to Cheria, I had decided to keep quiet. But if you feel this way toward me, I don’t see why we can’t pursue something together in private. It may help you come to terms with exactly what these feelings are and what you wish to do with them.”

Asbel couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but that didn’t stop a smile from spreading across his lips as his hand squeezed Richard’s once more.

“I… I’d like that.”

A radiant smile crossed the king’s lips, sending Asbel’s heart fluttering.

“Then it is settled.”

The two remained standing together, hand in hand, gazing at each other with warm smiles for a few minutes longer before a knock was heard at the door. The two quickly separated and Asbel dropped his gaze to try to hide his flustered expression as Richard bade welcome to the visitor.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild adult talk. Nothing explicit.

“Richard, I feel kind of silly.”

“Nonsense. I’m sure you look stunning.”

“Why, because they’re your clothes?”

“No, because you’ll be wearing them.”

Asbel stood behind the closed door of Richard’s large walk-in closet. He stared at himself in the full length mirror, feeling his cheeks flush as he readjusted the outfit once more. 

Richard was a bit taller than him, but his clothes fit him pretty well overall. The white zip-up vest fit no problem. Then came the black cloak with its long flowing sleeves and fancy red and blue designs that snapped shut at the neck. He decided to bypass the black ascot that went along with it, especially if it was only going to be discarded later. Then it was the dark blue pants that were just barely visible under the thigh-high boots (Asbel’s favorite boots to see on Richard, in fact). Last came the single black and blue belt that hung overtop the vest at his thin hips.

Outside the door, he knew what Richard would be wearing: a green, long sleeved shirt lined with blue accents and gold buttons, a long sleeved white coat with gold buttons, and a pair of white pants with a pair of white boots to complete the set. It was Asbel’s knight gear that he was most often dressed in. For some reason, Richard thought it would be exciting for them to dress up in one another’s clothing. It would be fun, he said.

With a sigh, Asbel reached for the door handle and slowly pushed it open. He stepped out and found Richard standing at the foot of his bed, his back turned to Asbel. As the blonde haired king turned to look at him, Asbel’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected the king of Windor to look so good in knight’s clothing. The way it seemed to accent all the right places on the man made Asbel’s cheek’s flush.

The grin that spread across Richard’s lips reminded Asbel that he was dressed in the king’s clothing. He blushed, shifting awkwardly as he watched Richard’s eyes look him up and down.

“Just as I’d thought. You look absolutely stunning,” the man said.

“Y-You don’t look too bad yourself,” the lord responded.

Richard took a few steps forward before kneeling in front of Asbel, reaching his hand out to take Asbel’s before placing his lips against the back of his hand. Asbel flushed again.

“What’re you—“

“I couldn’t help myself. You could pass off as the king of all Windor, and I your loyal knight.” Richard grinned up at him.

Asbel shifted his hand to take Richard’s, though he made no indication that he wished for the man to stand. Instead, a slow smirk slid onto his lips as heterochromatic eyes turned to gaze into amber gold.

“And if the king of Windor decided that his lovely knight looked good on his knees?”

Richard only grinned as his hands greedily reached for the belt at Asbel’s hips.


	7. Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about Code Geass. Please don't hurt me.

“What exactly is this supposed to be from again?” Asbel asked as he stood before the mirror in Richard’s walk-in closet. He was dressed in a sort of white suit with gloves that came up to his elbows and boots that nearly came up to his knees. A black and gold shirt was worn underneath and could be seen at the top where the white jacket didn’t cover.

“There is this spectacular stage show that they recently started showing called Code Geass. It’s about this man with this supernatural power of absolute obedience that allows him to plan commands within a person’s mind upon eye contact. He uses this ability to lead a vigilante group against powerful individuals who oppress the helpless!”

Asbel blinked. He was sure there was more to it than that, but he wasn’t sure if he should go about asking.

“Your character’s name is Suzaku Kururugi, and I am the main protagonist Lelouch Lamperouge.” 

Asbel still had absolutely no idea what any of it meant, but he simply nodded and finally pushed the door open to come out and look at his companion. He raised an eyebrow. The purple and gold suit he wore was… interesting, to say in the least. But he couldn’t help but chuckle at the way his cape had such a strange collar.

“You really seem to like your capes,” Asbel teased as he stepped forward to adjust a part of the collar that had begun to droop.

“They just make me look more majestic,” was the reply he received as Richard grinned down at him.

“Yes, of course. Are you ready to get going to this party?”

“Yes, but just one more thing.”

“Hm—“ Asbel’s question was cut off as Richard leaned in to capture his mouth in a kiss.

“You just look so… ravishing in your outfit,” Richard muttered against Asbel’s mouth. The lord reached his hand up to grasp purple fabric between his fingers, clinging to the man kissing him before his brain finally caught back up to him and he drew away.

“W-we’re going to be late,” he managed to say as he stepped back, readjusting the white jacket he wore. Richard simply grinned at him.


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild spoilers for L&L.

“It’s hopeless, Richard. I may as well just have Cheria make her some crablettes and call it good.”

“Nonsense. Your daughter deserves better than that for her first real birthday with everyone. She can have crablettes any day.”

Asbel sighed as he dropped his head into his hands. He and Richard sat together in Richard’s bedroom early one morning during one of Asbel’s usual visits to the castle. They were sitting on Richard’s bed, Asbel’s legs hanging over the edge while Richard was laying behind him, propped up now by his elbow as he looked at his lover’s back. Asbel had managed to get pants on, but that was the furthest dressed he managed to get. His partner still laid unclad beneath the sheets.

“I just don’t know what to get her…”

“Let’s go wander the shops here in Barona. I’m sure we’re bound to find something she might like.”

“I couldn’t ask you to take time out of your busy day just because I’m indecisive about a birthday present for Sophie.”

“Nonsense! I would love nothing more than to help you find something for dear Sophie.” The man sat up fully in bed, stretching before throwing his legs over the edge of his side of the bed to stand. “Get dressed, Asbel. We’re going shopping.”

~*~

The two men walked alongside one another through the commercial district of Barona. Shops of all sorts lined the streets and smaller kiosks were situated along the middle of the street. Still, no matter what Asbel looked at, nothing was coming to mind as a potential gift.

“Besides crablettes, we also know Sophie likes flowers,” Richard offered as a suggestion, hoping to get something working in the auburn haired man’s head.

“I don’t want to cop out and get her flowers or seeds. Those are easy to get a hold of in Lhant…”

“It doesn’t have to be actual flowers, Asbel.” Richard looked around them at the different kiosks before his eyes landed on one in particular. “What if you got her a pendant that resembled a flower?”

“A pendent…” It wasn’t a bad idea, really. Sophie didn’t wear jewelry very often, but he had heard her mention that she was jealous of all of Cheria’s pretty butterfly jewelry. Cheria was always offering to let her borrow whatever she’d like, but Sophie always declined. He wondered if it was because she wanted something of her own instead of just borrowing. It was tough to tell, but it was worth a shot.

He felt Richard’s arm gently nudge him back out of his thoughts.

“Coming?”

“Ah, yeah, sorry.”

The two walked together to the stand that Richard had been looking at. It was a small little jewelry stand with cases of jewelry behind glass frames. Pendants and bracelets hung freely in some places while rings and other smaller jewelry were secured behind the glass. At the sight of some of the rings, Asbel felt his finger shift gently over the emerald ring he wore on his finger. 

“Asbel, what about this one?”

Asbel’s attention turned over to where Richard was pointing and his eyes fell on a purple flower pendent in the shape of the sopheria petals that gave Sophie her namesake.

“Wow, good eye,” Asbel replied as he crossed over to stand next to the blonde, admiring the handiwork of the piece. While he looked it over, Richard turned to the shop keeper to begin discussing prices. Asbel was about to protest, but he supposed that they could get a discount if the shop keeper was looking to be able to brag that the king of Windor had shopped at his stand.

It was only a few minutes before the two were started back for Barona Castle. The pendent had been neatly wrapped with some purple paper free of charge and placed inside a small bag that Asbel held tightly in his hand. 

“You’re a real lifesaver, Richard,” Asbel said with a smile, looking up at his companion.

“I’m glad I was able to help. I don’t like seeing you so stressed out.”

Asbel blinked before his smile grew. He had been stressing out so much about trying to find the perfect gift for his adopted daughter for her first birthday party with the group. With that burden lifted on his shoulders, the perfect gift clutched in his hand, he definitely felt a lot better.

“Thanks.”

Richard smiled, reaching his hand to gently rest on Asbel’s shoulder. It was the safest form of contact they could make outside closed doors, but the gesture was still appreciated.

“Anytime, my dear Asbel,” he replied, his voice low and smooth.

“I’ll have to think of some way I can repay you…”

“Oh, I think I may be able to think of a few ways… We’re not expected back in Lhant until tomorrow morning, right?”


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Malik in a speedo. Unf.

The sun was hot on the sands of Yu Liberte, but it only encouraged the group to make their way to the beach resort where they’d be spending a few days relaxing. It was well into summer and Strahta typically wasn’t the ideal place to be during such a time of year, but the beach resort made it all the worth it.

“I can’t wait to go splish splashing and then sun bathe and eat all the ice cream and omigosh!” Pascal chattered excitedly as she walked ahead of the group. Hubert trailed just a few feet behind her to make sure she didn’t run too far ahead and get herself lost. The rest of the group moved in a small pack behind the two.

“Have you ever been swimming before, Sophie?” Cheria asked the smaller girl with a tilt of her head.

Sophie brought a hand to her chin as she thought. “I think so… I’m not sure, though.”

“Ooh ooh, I can help you learn if you need help, Sophie!” Pascal chirped from the front of the line.

Asbel trailed behind the two women, walking alongside the king of Windor as they continued down the sandy path.

“It’s been ages since I was last at a beach,” Malik spoke from behind them.

“Well, living in the mountains will do that. When was the last time it was warm enough to go outside without a jacket?” Richard asked, his head tilting back to look at the older man. Asbel resisted the urge to grin at memories of a freezing Richard in Fendel’s capital city.

Malik had no issue laughing at their king as he stepped forward to pat the man’s shoulder. “Plenty of times, Your Highness. But swimming is a whole different story.”

“Eep! I can see it!” Pascal shouted from the front of the line as she ran toward it.

“Ah, Pascal, you’re going to leave everyone behind,” Hubert called after her.

The group only laughed as they followed along. Hubert made the arrangements with the proprietors of the resort for their rooms and then led the group off to the dressing rooms to change into their bathing suits to go spend time in the water. Asbel changed quickly, donning his green swim trunks and a white and teal vest. He gathered his other clothes together in his bag and carried them back out with him.

He spotted Hubert in his short blue swim trunks and red swim cap over by a collection of umbrellas. He placed some things down and started to situate a few beach chairs and towels around for places to people to sit when they weren’t running around and splashing in the water.

“Thanks again for inviting us all out, Hubert,” Asbel said with a smile as he approached the younger man. Hubert pushed his glasses up, a small smile on his own lips.

“It was nothing. It’s been some time since we’ve gotten to gather together in a relaxed environment.”

“Huuuuuuuuuuuuu! Let’s go swimming~!” Pascal called from behind them. They both turned and Hubert’s eyes widened at Pascal’s choice of bathing suit. He wasn’t sure what he should have expected, but the one piece white and blue stripped swim suit, complete with sleeves and pant legs that came to nearly her knees wasn’t it. She had a pair of goggles balanced atop her head with a snorkel attached to it.

Cheria and Sophie trailed behind her. Asbel smiled affectionately at seeing Sophie with her hair done up in tight buns on either side of her head. Her little swimsuit was black, but looked to have accents that resembled a cat suit. Cheria looked good herself in her light blue one piece swimsuit with black lace and her hair done up in a side ponytail.

“Asbel, let’s go swimming,” Sophie said with a smile as she approached her father. Asbel smiled and reached his hand out to pat Sophie’s head.

“Last one in has to run laps around the resort!” Malik’s voice called out jokingly from behind the group. Asbel turned his head to greet the captain and his eyes widened, his face reddening some. Sophie started to turn her head to look, but Asbel reached his hand up to tilt her face the other direction.

“Oh my gosh, uhm…” Cheria was at a loss for words. The captain was dressed in a small purple speedo with an orange vest over his chest.

“I’m glad you guys like it so much,” Malik said with a grin at seeing the expressions of the young adults. He dropped his bag by one of the umbrellas before starting off for the water.

“Well… Uhm… Shall we?” Cheria finally said after regaining some of her composure. She smiled at Asbel and Sophie before reaching to take one of Sophie’s hands. Asbel reached for the other and the little family started for the water.

Asbel enjoyed the feeling of the water on his skin on such a hot day. He playfully splashed his brother, helped Sophie get comfortable with swimming around, and was dunked underwater by Malik. It was great to be surrounded by his friends again and just having fun. It had been so long since they’d been able to relax and have fun. In fact, Asbel wasn’t sure if he could recall a time they’d all gotten to gather together like this.

But something was missing.

After some time, Asbel’s eyes drifted over to the umbrellas and towels where he found Richard sitting on one of the beach chairs. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of purple shorts that fell to his knees. A pair of sunglasses were perched on the bridge of his nose and his honey colored hair was gathered up in a ponytail. He hardly looked like the king of Windor and Asbel decided he liked the casual look a lot.

When he got the chance to do so, he peeled away from the group and crossed the sand over to where the king sat. Richard dipped the sunglasses down to look up at Asbel with warm amber eyes.

“Having fun?” he asked with a chuckle. Asbel smiled and gave a nod.

“Yeah, it’s a lot of fun. You should really join us.”

“Ah, it’s okay, really. You go have your fun.”

Asbel took a few steps forward and moved to sit down on the edge of the beach chair, forcing Richard to move over a bit to give Asbel’s wet bottom enough room to sit down.

“I won’t be able to have fun knowing you’re sitting over here by yourself.”

Richard chuckled. “You looked like you were having plenty fun.”

Asbel pouted. “That’s because I was waiting for you to join us.”

The two kept eye contact. The more that Richard watched Asbel, the more Asbel pouted. Richard couldn’t help but grin, reaching out to push the younger man’s lower lip.

“Put that lip back and go have your fun.”

“I’m not going back unless you come with me.”

“Asbel.”

“Richard.”

Richard chuckled, shifting to sit up straight, bringing his face close to Asbel’s. No one was watching them, but it still made Asbel’s cheeks flush at the proximity.

“And what will I get out of it if I agree to come out there with you?”

Asbel stuck his tongue out playfully. “You’ll get to have fun with your friends.”

Richard chuckled again. “I suppose that’s fair enough,” he replied as he glanced over at the water where their friends splashed around. Content that no one was watching them, he turned back to flick his tongue out to run across Asbel’s. The smaller man flushed bright red and withdrew his tongue causing Richard to laugh. “Come along, my dear Asbel. It would be rude to keep our friends waiting.” He stood up.

“You’re awful,” Asbel said with a small pout as he stood as well.

“You love it.”

“….Yeah.”


	10. With Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a picture that went with this that I saw on Tumblr once. I was upset when I couldn't find it again. But inspired by the cat ears accessory from the game.

It had been a long day. Asbel was beginning to wonder if he’d just be doing paperwork for the rest of his life. Was there anything else to being the lord of Lhant, or was he resigned to this fate of endless paperwork? It was especially difficult as Lhant served as the border mediator between Windor and Fendel, so Asbel often had representatives visiting for meetings and negotiations. It could definitely wear down on a person.

Speaking of visitors from Windor… The king himself was due at the Lhant Manor any minute. The king was one of the only visitors that Asbel was excited to see no matter the time of day or week. As if on cue, Asbel heard a knock at his door. He called for the person to enter and he spotted Frederic with a tall blonde haired man behind him.

“Master Asbel, the king has arrived,” he announced before moving aside to allow Richard to step into the room. Frederic gave a bow to both men before turning and leaving the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Asbel smiled and stood from his chair to walk around the desk as Richard approached. The blonde haired man opened his mouth to speak but paused as his eyes slowly drew upward.

Asbel blinked. “Something wrong?”

“You have…” Richard rose a slender hand to point to his own head.

Asbel blinked again and slowly rose his hand up to his own head. It was then that he felt the soft material of the cat ears that the memory came back and he started laughing.

“Oh yeah, I completely forgot about these! Cheria took Sophie shopping this morning before Cheria left on another one of her relief expeditions. I have no idea why she picked up cat ears, or why she decided they’d look best clipped in my hair,” he explained between laughs. His eyes dropped back to Richard’s expression, watching the blonde man simply staring at him. “Ah, Richard…?”

He found himself pushed up against his desk, almost sitting on it. One of Richard’s hands clutched his hip while the other moved up into his hair, gentle fingers brushing over the soft material of the cat ears.

“There’s just something about you and cat ears that’s… extremely appealing,” the man said, his voice low and hypnotizing. He leaned forward to press his mouth along Asbel’s neck, slowly drawing up to his ear before whispering. “I wonder what it’ll take to make you mewl…”

Needless to say, it didn’t take much.


	11. Sleeping

Asbel didn’t get to come to Barona Castle often enough. It was difficult to find reasons to have to make the trip from Lhant to Barona since he always had so much work to do. So long were the days when Asbel could go where he wanted when he wanted. He got lucky, though, when there was a knock at his door and Frederic came in to let Asbel know of a messenger from Fendel dropping off some important documents. One such document was to be delivered to the king of Windor, but mistakenly got mixed with Asbel’s letters.

Frederic offered to have one of their own messenger’s deliver the letter, but Asbel insisted on delivering it himself. He made up the excuse that he had some things he needed to discuss with Richard anyway that would be best done in person rather through letters, so he would deliver the message from Fendel in the process.

Richard had been more than pleased to see the young lord of Lhant. Since Asbel had made the trip, Richard insisted that he stay and have dinner at the castle. And suddenly, it was much too late to be travelling back to Lhant and he should stay overnight so he could rest up for the journey back. Asbel only stayed in the guest quarters long enough for most of the castle staff to depart to their own quarters before he slipped through the castle halls to the king’s personal quarters.

Few words were spoken as they succumbed to passion.

The night went on and Asbel found himself awake. He could hear Richard’s slow breathing next to him and he shifted himself to prop up on his elbow, tangling his hand in his own hair to hold his head up as he rolled on his side. He looked down at the king’s face, smiling at how peaceful he looked as he slept. He reached a hand out slowly to brush blonde hair away from closed eyes before softly caressing the man’s cheek.

How Asbel wished that he could do this every night. To have the privilege of being able to grace the king’s bed each night. To be able to wake up at any time of night and find the king at his side. Many a night, Asbel found his bed in Lhant feeling cold and empty. Even when Cheria was home for a short period between trips, it just didn’t feel the same as when he slept at Richard’s side.

He wanted to belong to Richard, but he knew that wasn’t possible. Asbel could not produce a blood heir to the throne, so he would never even be thought of as a potential partner for the king in any scenario. Someday, Richard would be expected to take a wife and have children and Asbel would no longer be welcome in the king’s bed. It pained Asbel to know that it was inevitable…

So he knew he had to make the most of what time he had left.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Richard’s temple before shifting back to lay next to him, his head atop Richard’s shoulder as he cuddled close.


	12. Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Making Out. If you couldn't guess.

It had been about a month since Asbel had confessed his feelings to Richard and they’d made the agreement to see where things took them. Asbel hadn’t had the opportunity to return to Barona since then, but it didn’t stop the men from exchanging letters in the meantime. 

It was late afternoon when Asbel had been informed he had a visitor. He was surprised to see the king of Barona step into his office, a warm smile upon his perfect lips. Asbel rose from his desk, moving to step around it as Richard approached him.

“What’re you doing here?” was all he could think to say.

Richard laughed. “I can leave if you’d like.”

Asbel stammered before shaking his head. “N-no, that’s not what I meant!”

Richard’s laugh continued for a moment longer before he stepped forward, bringing his hand up to gently cup Asbel’s cheek. “Relax, I am only teasing.” He drew his thumb slowly over the man’s cheekbone before letting his hand drop slowly. “I will be travelling to Fendel for a meeting with the chancellor. It was starting to get late and we knew we wouldn’t be reaching any major city or port by nightfall, so we’re stopping here for the night.”

Asbel blinked before a smile slid upon his lips. “Did you plan it out that way?”

“Let’s just say I couldn’t find some things this morning that I needed for the trip.”

Asbel grinned, his heart fluttering like a school girl in front of her crush. “I’m really glad to see you, Richard.”

“And I you, my dear Asbel. I feel it has been far too long since we last met.” His hand drew back up to caress Asbel’s cheek. The lord’s eyes slid shut as his face leaned into the touch.

An idea came to his head. Heterochromatic eyes opened as he smiled up at Richard.

“Let’s visit Lhant Hill tonight after the sun goes down.”

~*~

The two men sat together by the cliff, the flowers creating a half circle behind them. They spent most of the early evening talking casually about things that had been going on in their lives since they’d last exchanged letters. Richard’s meeting with the chancellor would be to discuss further support for Fendel after the incident with their valkines. It was a meeting that would put Richard in good light since the man was travelling from the castle to meet with the chancellor, rather than requesting the chancellor come to Barona.

The moon slowly rose in the sky, bathing them with moonlight. Richard reached his hand across to gently touch Asbel’s face again. Asbel felt his heart flutter in his chest as he shifted himself to better face the man next to him. He swallowed nervously, his cheeks reddening.

“Something the matter?” Richard asked after a moment. He watched the younger man take his bottom lip between his teeth. The urge to take Asbel’s lip between his own teeth was rising inside him, but he resisted it. He and Asbel hadn’t even so much as kissed yet.

“I’ve… been thinking a lot, since I was at the castle with you and we decided to… see where things went.”

“…Go on,” Richard prompted after a moment, feeling anxiety pooling in his chest. Was Asbel wanting to take it back? Had he thought it over and decided that maybe it wasn’t such a good idea?

“I… I want to kiss you.”

Oh. Well. That wasn’t what Richard had expected at all. A warm smile slid on his lips. It had been the complete opposite, and Richard couldn’t be more thrilled at the prospect.

“Is that all? And here I was thinking you didn’t want anything more to do with me,” he teased. Asbel’s blush only reddened more and Richard chuckled before leaning in to press his mouth to Asbel’s.

The kiss started simple and innocent. Asbel’s breath hitched at feeling Richard’s mouth so warm against his. Asbel was no stranger to kissing, but kissing Richard was different. Richard was the more dominant between the two, taking the lead as he moved his lips against Asbel’s. It was only a moment or so before he felt Richard’s teeth graze his lower lip and Richard’s warm tongue slowly draw across it.

Asbel wasn’t one to just sit idle. His own tongue emerged to brush along Richard’s as his hands reached for the front of Richard’s shirt. He gripped the material tight, sighing against Richard’s mouth as their tongues danced together before withdrawing to allow their lips to press flush together again. After a moment, Asbel felt Richard push at him, but his mouth moved more fervently against Asbel’s as Asbel found himself lying on his back. This only prompted him to grip Richard’s shirt tighter, pulling him down atop him more as their kiss deepened.

Soon, Asbel’s hands moved up from Richard’s shirt to tangle in his hair, pulling at the hair at the back of the king’s head gently as their mouths melded together. A pleased hum came from the blonde’s throat and he gently nipped at Asbel’s lower lip again before licking. Asbel drew his tongue out again to playfully lap at Richard’s, encouraging a small battle for dominance that Richard easily won.

The kiss finished with a few more gentle presses of lips together. Richard drew back first, his breathing heavy as his eyes slid open to look down at Asbel. He was met with blue and purple as the man beneath him gave him a warm, tired smile, his breathing just as labored.

“I hope that was to your liking, my dear Asbel,” the king spoke softly, leaning down to place a soft, gentle peck against the lord’s mouth. Asbel hummed with content, pressing his mouth back briefly before breaking their kiss.

“I don’t know how I lived without it before this moment,” the auburn haired man replied with a small grin. Richard pressed their foreheads together, a small laugh passing his lips.

“So long as you liked it, there is much more where that came from.”

They laid among the flowers together, kissing slowly and speaking softly as the night progressed. They didn’t return until it was almost morning and the king would be expected to depart for Fendel. They parted ways outside of the manor with promises that Richard would pay him a visit on his way back to Barona.

Asbel walked on cloud nine for days afterward.


	13. Eating Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suggestive themes (hehehe)

Richard sat on a bench in the streets of Barona as he waited for Asbel to return with his “surprise.” Richard had made an offhand comment that he was craving something sweet and Asbel jumped at the opportunity. When Richard had asked where they were going, Asbel had stopped and instructed him to sit down at this bench while he went on ahead and retrieved the surprise.

Few people walked through this section of the district. The shops in this area were mostly vacant with the end of the holiday rush, and they were quite a ways from the central hub of the district. Fewer people even bothered to look at him as they passed by. He wasn’t even sure if any of them recognized him as the king himself, but he supposed that could be seen as a blessing. He didn’t need anyone fussing over him while waiting for Asbel’s return.

“Okay!”

Richard turned his gaze to see Asbel bounding down the street clutching something in his hand. As Asbel came closer, he could see they were some sort of blue something on a stick. Asbel slowed his pace as he came up to the bench and plopped down next to the king as he held out one of the sticks to the man. Richard accepted it, looking it over as Asbel pulled the wrapper off his own.

“What is it?”

“It’s an ice pop! When I was a kid and first came to Barona, there was a girl who wanted to use eleth to freeze food. At some point while I was at the Knight Academy, she somehow figured it out and started up an Ice Pop business. These things are delicious!”

Richard watched as Asbel wrapped his lips around the blue treat, watching the way his tongue moved over and around to lap up the flavor. The more Asbel worked his mouth around the cold treat, the tighter Richard’s pants were starting to feel. He watched some blue liquid move down the side of Asbel’s mouth as the ice pop began to melt and Richard couldn’t resist leaning forward to draw his tongue up along the man’s mouth, catching the liquid before it could make a mess of Asbel’s chin.

Asbel paused, blushing red as he looked around. No one was around, he knew Richard to be too smart to do something so scandalous if people were watching, but it was still a pretty bold move. He watched Richard move to whisper against his ear.

“You’ll have to show me those tongue skills again later when we’re alone,” he breathed before leaning back to pull the wrapper off his own ice pop and place it in his mouth, an innocent expression on his face.

Asbel blushed red and turned his attention back to his treat, a small smile coming to his lips as he licked over the treat again. Mission accomplished.


	14. Gender Swapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Female/Female along with ladies kissing. I had unexpected feelings about this chapter. Unf.

The women walked side by side through the gardens of the castle as the auburn haired woman spoke of the things going on back home.

“Cherin asked me to move in with him.”

The blonde haired woman’s eyebrow rose, but her expression remained neutral as they walked. “Did you accept?”

The other woman sighed. “Did I have any other choice? My mother has been pressuring me to take on a husband nonstop. I think it’s because she’s uncomfortable with the idea of the Lady of Lhant residing rather than a lord…” She sighed. “While I disagree with her there, I also know she wants a strong male role model for Sofus, given that he’s my son now… Cherin would be the perfect person for that.”

“I see…”

“You’re upset.”

“I’m not. You have always had a duty to your family and your lineage to produce a proper heir to your family. I, too, will someday have to take a husband to secure the royal family bloodline.” She turned her gaze to smile down at her friend. “I can also understand how you feel about your mother wanting a man to head Lhant rather than yourself. How many people do you think are pleased that Windor is being run by a queen instead of a king?”

“Tch, it’s not like you had much of a choice after your father died.”

“Of course. But until I am ready to take on a husband, they will simply have to deal.” She looked forward, spotting a bench surrounded by flowers up ahead. “Come, Asbelle, let us sit together.”

The queen led the auburn haired woman to sit with her on the bench. They were secluded from the rest of the world around them. It was difficult to even see the castle from where they were situated. The queen reached her hands out to gently take Asbelle’s.

“My Lady—“

“Ah ah, we’re alone now. None of those formalities.”

“Sorry… Rachel… It’s just been so hard lately.”

“I know, my dear. So long are the days that we could roam freely and fight monsters. We now have obligations we must fulfill to our families and our country.”

“Is it too much to want to be able to love you?”

“Unfortunately, it is,” Rachel pressed her lips together. Asbelle’s gaze dropped, but the other woman reached her hand out to gently take her chin, tilting her gaze back up. “But that doesn’t stop me from loving you.”

She leaned in and pressed her mouth against Asbelle’s full lips. She cared little that her lipstick would smear onto the smaller woman’s lips. She just wanted to taste her, hear the way her breath hitched, and cling to what little they could provide each other. She felt the woman relax and gently coaxed her mouth open with her tongue. A small moan fell from the smaller woman’s mouth as Rachel pulled her closer.

It was all too soon before the woman drew her mouth only to press her face to short, messy auburn locks. “We will survive, my dear Asbelle. Even when faced with these tough decisions and even tougher outcomes, we will survive and our love shall never die.”

“Thank you, Rachel…”

“Anything for you, Asbelle.”


	15. Sick

The lord of Lhant felt like hell. His head was pounding and he was finding it difficult to breathe through his nose. He’d been working non-stop lately and was making frequent visits to the Fendelian capital on behalf of the king for some recent negotiations. Everything seemed to catch up to him at once and now he could hardly sit up, much less push himself out of bed.

Cheria had just recently left Lhant to go to Strahta for some relief work. Frederic and Lady Kerri insisted that they write her a letter to see if she could return and help Asbel recover, but the man told them not to bother her with it. It was just a cold and he’d get over it. Sophie did her best with what she had, but her artes weren’t as powerful as Cheria’s.

Asbel was working up the strength to try to roll out of bed when he door flew open and two figures moved in. The taller of the two crossed the distance between the door and Asbel’s bed within a few quick strides while the smaller figure bounded behind him. Asbel blinked up at the taller figure.

“Richard?”

“Sophie told me you’d fallen ill. With all of those visits to Fendel, it was bound to happen. I cannot apologize enough for letting this happen to you,” the king said with a frown as he sat at Asbel’s bedside.

Asbel waved his hand. “It’s fine, really. It’s just a cold. I’ll be fine.” He finished his sentence with a few harsh coughs. Richard winced, frowning down at his friend.

“Nonsense. You look awful.”

“Thanks, you’re a real pal,” Asbel replied dryly, to which Richard reached across and ruffled his hair. The blonde haired man turned his attention over to Sophie, who stood a few feet away as she watched the two.

“Let’s go to the market and see about getting Asbel some apple gels. Those should help him feel a little better,” he said.

Sophie nodded. “Okay.”

Asbel felt bad. He knew Sophie wished she could do more to help him recover. She didn’t like to see him suffer like this. He was glad that Richard had decided to come down after all. He could help Sophie out.

~*~

Night had fallen and Asbel was able to eat a little bit of soup prepared by one of the head cooks in the kitchen. The apple gels had at least helped him to be able to sit up and eat something if nothing more. It was decided that Asbel should retire early so he could sleep and try to get some of his strength back. He bid Sophie goodnight, though Richard stayed, shutting the door to Asbel’s room as he flipped off the light.

He peeled his boots and gloves off and unhooked his cloak to drop it at the foot of the other bed behind him before crawling onto the bed to lay down next to Asbel. He was propped up by his arm as he laid on his side, reaching his hand out to slowly run through Asbel’s auburn locks.

“You’re going to get sick if you keep hanging around me, Richard.”

“It would be a fitting punishment for what I put you through.”

Asbel sighed, turning his head to look up at the blonde haired man. “Me getting sick isn’t your fault. I want to help you mend your relations with Fendel, and I know that you can’t always make the trips necessary to work with negotiations. You have your hands full with Strahta as is, so it’s only fair that I help you with Fendel.”

“It isn’t your burden to bear, though. I was the one who caused relations to both these countries to become strained.”

“These countries had problems before you and I were even born.”

“Even so, when I drained the eleth from their valkines, I caused a lot of hardships on their people. They were ready to band together just to take me down.”

“And I stopped them.”

“Another reason I’m grateful to you, my dear Asbel.”

Asbel sighed and reached his hand up to urge Richard closer. Once satisfied with the distance, he leaned up and pressed his mouth gently against Richard’s before drawing back.

“I really don’t want to discuss politics and the past when I’m feeling like crap.”

“My apologies.”

“Just cuddle me, damnit.”

Richard chuckled. “As you wish.”


End file.
